a la perfección
by annitha mz
Summary: respuesta el reto de angelika, del foro, "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos" lyzerg invita a salir a tamao, la cita planeada por los chicos saldra ¿a la perfeccion? lyzergxtamao


A la perfección

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Tamaoxlyzerg

Dcm: Shaman King no me pertenece

Todos estaban bailando, pilika y ren se divertían bajo la mirada del celoso horo, anna y yoh bailaban, manta y ryuu estaban sentados pero aun así divirtiéndose, así que le pareció el momento perfecto para invitarla al menos a bailar

Hola - con nervios pronuncio

Hola - la chica de cabellos rosas solo le devolvió el saludo acompañado de una tímida sonrisa, pero solo eso, después del "hola" se fue de la vista del ingles

Y ahí había acabado otro intento por acercarse a la chica

Siempre era así, tamao no podía simplemente mirarlo, ni dirigirle la palabra, quisiera no saber el motivo pero en su naturaleza estaba saber, era porque ella miraba a yoh, aun que ahora yoh acababa de darles la noticia de que él y anna tendrían un bebe

Todo hasta que esa misma mañana anna le ofreció su ayuda

Prometo que seré discreta - dijo anna, esperen ¿anna, prometiendo, discreción?

Con su habitual cortesía acepto

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, tamao termino de servir y se sentó para empezar a comer, solo que anna decidió hablar, si frente a todos.

¿Tamao quieres salir con lyzerg?

Y así sin más soltó ante la sonrojada profetiza

Es el embarazo - alego yoh conteniendo la respiración por la indiscreción de su prometida

Si… - fue hasta que escucho ese leve susurro de tamao que agradeció la indiscreción de anna

Y ahora había llegado el día, sabía que tamao era tímida así que debía esforzarse en que se relajarla, y nuevamente acepto ayuda

Solo que ahora si le preocupaba un poco, la ayuda era de ren, horo, ryuu, yoh, manta, algunos amigos de ryuu

Nosotros nos encargaremos de que su cita sea perfecta -

Para empezar el día, tamao lucia hermosa, claro a él siempre le pareció hermosa pero ahora se podía decir que lucía hermosa para él, perfecta

Fase 1: picnic

Llegaron al parque donde ya todo estaba listo, el clima era perfecto, primero se decidieron a caminar un poco, tamao se sonrojaba ante cualquier palabra del chico pero aun así poco hablaba

Un perro - hablo la chica casi sin respirar

No pasa nada, es un pequeño perro - lanzando una piedra cerca del perro este huyo

Gracias joven lyzerg - sonrió al chico que solo caminaba a su lado

Estaba de sobra nerviosa, esa era su primera cita, la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a salir, no quería arruinar la cita, por eso mejor seguiría el consejo de anna: _relájate, lyzerg es más que educado si algo haces mal no te dirá nada_

A comer: que originales habían sido, sándwiches, tomo un bocado mientras mirada al chico peli verde y…dejo el emparedado mientras tomaba aire

Es… - miro el emparedado mientras lyzerg centraba su atención en la chica

¿Te sientes bien? -

Se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y sintiendo unas enormes ganas de vomitar - creo…que - sin más corrió hacia un bote de basura donde devolvió lo poco que había comido

Después de un rato decidieron subir a las lanchas en las que podían pasear por el lago del parque

Se sentía como en cuento de hadas, después de su bochornosa escena al vomitar ahora venia la calma, era perfecto estar con el

No cree que ya es mucha agua - pregunto cortando la agradable charla que sostenían

Miro la lancha - debemos regresar

El agua subía con rapidez, seguro era una fuga, trato de encender el motor pero nada

Luego no le quedo de otra que remar lo más rápido que pudo a la orilla para no hundirse en medio lago

Y así pasó, sin más tuvieron que nadar a la orilla

Todo un desastre

_Fase 1: a la perfección_

Fase dos: cine

Saco los boletos que ren le había dado, ni si quiera se había fijado que película verían hasta que entraron en la sala pero según horo "será una película muy romántica"

*San Valentín sangriento*

Y así toda la película, tamao temblando y el entrecerrando los ojos cada vez que alguien moría sangrientamente

Lo único bueno fue que por fin pudo sentir la calidez de tener a la chica cerca de él, abrazándola a causa del miedo y los gritos de la película, se podría acostumbrar a tener a su dulce tamao tan cerca

_Fase 2: a la perfección _

Fase 3: cena

Todo iba bien, incluso podía sentir que las cosas iban avanzando pues ya estaban más relajados

Aun que en el picnic tamao termino vomitando y en el cine temblando podía sentir que en la cena todo iría mejor, en una cena que podía salir mal

Ren ordeno que les prepararan la comida y algún lugar romántico para que cenaran solos

Estaban en un jardín iluminado por las luces artificiales, había pocas velas en la mesa y algunas a su alrededor, un ambiente verdaderamente romántico

Trajeron la comida y comenzaron a disfrutar de la cena

Creí que no aceptarías salir conmigo -

En realidad…nunca creí que lo pidiera -

Creí que con lo de yoh… -

No - negó rápidamente - no joven lyzerg, se equivoca, lo mio por el joven yoh desaparición mucho antes de que el torneo diera fin

Observo como colocaban el postre sobre la mesa

Es que…tú lucias como siempre, enamorada -

Tomo un bocado como tratando de tomar valor - es que…si

Se detuvo de golpe - esto tiene nuez - con sorpresa hablo ante la mirada atenta de tamao

Joven lyzerg le pasa algo -

Soy alérgico - segundos después estaba desmayado

_Fase 3: a la perfección_

Fase 4: hospital

¿Qué paso? -

El postre que nos trajeron tenia nuez y el joven lyzerg es alérgico -

Los chicos sonrieron con complicidad

Puede pasar a verlo - le anuncio el doctor

Lamento arruinar la cita - bajo la cabeza disculpándose con el peli verde

Es la mejor cita que eh tenido tamao - sonrió con ternura - en cuanto a lo que dijiste…

Se sonrojo llamativamente recordando lo que había dicho - si…yo…es que, si lo dije en serio, lucia igual de enamorada pero no del joven yoh, si no de usted, la señorita anna ya lo sabe por eso fue tan indiscreta y directa - y después de decir todo el confesionario se sonrojo llamativamente, solo quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara

Que lyzerg la invitara a Salir no significaba que sintiera algo tan fuerte como lo que ella sentía

Y todas las fases cumplidas a la perfección - horo y los demás entraron en la habitación interrumpiendo

¿A la perfección? - hablo el ingles con ironía - nos hundimos, un perro, Vomito, vimos una horrorosa película, y terminamos en el hospital -

Tamao salió de la habitación dejándolos solos

Por eso, a la perfección, los emparedados tenían crema un poco echada a perder -

Vomito y pudiste abrazarla - si, la abrazo ¡mientras vomitaba!, todo lo que decían solo revelaba que los habían espiado

En la lancha… -

Eso también - con sorpresa pregunto, de verdad eran un peligro

Descompusimos el motor y le hicimos una "pequeña" abertura en el fondo, pero mira lo bueno la pudiste sacar del agua, como su salvavidas –

Luego el perro, ese no fue planeado, pero igual quedaste como el héroe -

Luego en la película, siempre que tengas una cita es una película de terror, ¿o no funciono? - dándole pequeños codazos a lyzerg le recordó que tamao estuvo abrazada a él durante el rodaje

Luego en la cena, pues… - se quedaron callados pues eso ya era un poco más grave

Sabía que eras alérgico a la nuez - y para sorpresa de nadie la cabeza del plan fue quien hablo: anna - así que le pusimos nuez a tu postre

Había algo malo en ellos, definitivamente les afectaba estar tanto tiempo en la pensión y bajo las ordenes de anna, mira que mandarlo al hospital, ¿con que fin?

Vamos verde, tamao te confeso lo que sentía porque creyó que morirías por una alergia, así que a la perfección -

Y ahora nosotros nos vamos y la dulce tamao se quedara a cuidarte por la noche, así que…. -

Todo salió a la perfección –

_Fase 4: a la perfección_

_**FIN….**_

Este one-shot en respuesta al reto de angélika en el foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"

Para nada lo mio es el humor, es mi primer fic de estos dos o.o

Se me hiso difícil con estos personajes, y más porque mi fuerte es lo malo, no se…celos, sangre, drama y así…

Pero esto me salió

Los invito a leer mis nuevos one - shot

In my veins - YohxAnnaxhao

Ese hombre - horoxanna –yoh -

Iniciado: 23/07/13

Finalizado: 25/07/13

Saludos a todos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
